Upside Down!
by Sona.yougg.2002
Summary: Things aren't going right in Gravity Falls!Discover what happened with Robbie,Wendy,Nate,Lee,Tambry,Mabel and Dipper! (Robbie&Wendy,Nate&Tumbery,Dipper&Pacifica) Rated T because of kisses,dates and probably LOVE!
1. Chapter 1-Wendy

**Upside Down!**

Chapter 1-Wendy

I can't beleive it!I was thinking he loves me and that he tries to make me love him,but he just used me!Why does he do this to me!He was my best friend forever!But i was wrong about him,really how can he even say:"I lied about a lot of staff"!He realy think it will help!Big bear fighter!And even Dipper!They all are the same!I hate guys!Why did I even agree to go out with him!We just have to stay friend and dot!No he had to ask me out!Why even me!Why not Tumbery or any other girl!

"You'r sure?"

Oh yea!I am!

"Why not!Go away!I don't need you!"

"But,I love you and I can't..."

I stopped him.

"Robbie,just go away,go!"  
"All right,all right.I will go,but please don't be mad at me,you know I can't without you,you know I can't!I need you!Even If you leave me as a boyfriend,can we just stay best friends like we were?"

"I,I dunno,I will think about it,but now get away from here please."

No more word,he just walked away,and he won't come back,this is the end

Now I am stuck.I just remembered small Robbie,who was coming to our house every day and was shouting behind my windows:

"Wendy!Come out to play!It's not cold"or"Wendy!It snows it snows!It really, really snows!"(the second was often in winters.)

How can that Robbie change to this lier!I can't even choose leave this new Robbie or find out the Robbie from my childhood?It's imposible!


	2. Chapter 2-Dipper

**Upside Down!2**

Chapter 2-Dipper

I am so stupit!If i love Wendy,I have to want the best for her,and she had her best,but rulen everything.

"I didn't believe you did that to her,you are not a real man Dipper!I thought you loved her."

She thought wrong.

"You'r right it's all my fold and no one's else.I am so sorry for Robbie.I meen,every conflict we had was because of the maf...i meen explosion.I spoiled his art,so he got mad on me."

"Yes,you are right."

"What?I thought you will tell that I am wrong and that all the conflict was Robbies fold!"

"You are an egoist!"

She went away and I continued to do what egoists do,pointing myself on my mistakes...


	3. Chapter 3-Robbie

Upside Down!

Chapter 3-Robbie

She won't believe me anymore.I have to talk to mom. She knows the best.

"Mom!"

She was in the kitchen,she is always there.

"What dear"

No,no,mom I'm not a dear, i'm a deer!

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure,you always can!"

Yes,sure I always have a problem...

"Wendy is reeeeeaaaaaaaly mad on me,and I don't know what to do!"  
"Mad?On you?"  
" Yes,me."  
"I can't believe you,you'r best friends!"  
"Yes,we were best friend,then more than friends,but..."

She stopped me:

"You and her were together?"  
OH,man!I didn't tell that to her.

"Yes,mom,sorry that I didn't tell that to you,but it's not time for that not, see I lied to her and now I don't know what to do!"  
She is kind of was thinking that I am telling her everything.

"Yes,I understand."

"So..."

"So,you just have to make presents for her and songs,poems..."  
"Well the thing is that I lied that I wrode a song for her,but it was not mine,and there was a secret message that I didn't know about and Dipper finded it out and bring it to us so I had to tell her the truth and,and,and...!'

I and so I began panic!

"Wowowow!Slow down kid!It's ok,just go and tell her about your fillings and dot!

She smiled and hugged me,there is no one in the world that can listen to you better than your mom...


	4. Chapter 4-Dipper

Upside Down!

Chapter 4-Dipper

"Hello,stupit."

Oh man,that's Wendy!What am I going to do!

"Hi,We..."

"Shut up!And don't talk to me!"  
"But I just..."

"I told shut up!"

I made the biggest mistake in my life!

"Are you angry on my too?"

That is Mabel.

"No girl,but tell your brother that i'm not talking to him."  
She turned around.

"Dipper she is NOT talking to you."

I heard that Robbie!Always here to make my day disgusting!

"Argh,hate you Robbie."  
I told thinking that no one hears me,but:  
"What?In this case Robbie is 100 times better than you!"  
"What!Why?"

"He cares for me!"  
"As I do!I,I,I love you!"  
"No you'r not!If you loved me,you will want the best for me,but you didn't!You rulen my happiness!You just wanted the best for you!You love only yourself!"

Why everybody keeps telling me that!Maybe I am an egoist,maybe I have to change myself.


	5. Chapter 5-Wendy

Upside Down!

Chapter 5-Wendy

I was going to the school at September 1st. It was cold and I was freezing on the way to school. Suddenly I felt someones hands holding was Robbie. He turned and kissed kiss was so warm,that I never wanted it to stop.

"Wendy!Wendy!Why are you kissing your pillow!Wendy!"

"What?"

"Dreamy!"Dad told laughing at me.

It was just a dream.

Now I have my decision. I forgive Robbie. I get up and took my cloth on. Next I get washed and brushed my hair...Bla...bla... all know what we do in the mornings.

"Bye Dad!"

I came to Robbie's 's a small wooden house,with a last name plate on it. On the plate is big letter V. I knocked the door. And again and again. Finally Robbie's mom came to the door. She is a tall women with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Wendy."

"Oh,come in dear."She told with a gentle voice and opened the door."Robbie!Come to the door."

"Wha...?Oh!" He wasn't expecting me anymore."W...W...endy?"

"I have my decision."I told with a seriouse face.

"I'm and understand each other,I'm off."Robbies mom told and walked away.

"And..."

"Can you come out, not here,"

"Sure."His checks were more red than tomato.

We walked out.

"You'r...you'r forgived."I told quickly and fell into his arms.

"Oh,thank goodness..."He told.

I started to tear,and he hugged me stronger.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"More than 100 100 times you got your reply,I love you more."


	6. Chapter 6-Tumbery

**Upside Down!**

Chapter 6-Tumbery

Lee GoodBoy:status update

"In the shop with ghosts!"

Lee!Why did you remind me that horror!

"KNOCK!KNOCK!"The door.

Tumbery,you need to create a new status!

Status update:"Who is it?"

Argh!What am I even thinking about!That won't work!Real life status.

"Who is it!"i yalled as I didn't want to get up.

"It's me,Nate."

Nate?Why does he came here?

I opened the door.

"Come in."I looked at his face for a second,then back on my phone.

"Do you know what happened?"he asked.

"No,what?"I told still looking at my phone.

"Robbie and Wendy had break up!"The thing I was expecting from the starting.

"Really?"I stopped tipping.

"Yes!I saw Wendy tearing and asked her what's up,and she told me ask that to Robbie,and he told me the same thing!"

"Oh,Mommy!"Yes,I was expecting a break up,but war?

"Tumbery."  
"What?"

"I."

"You what?"Realy,WHAT!It's funny!

"You."

"I what?"His cheeks were red,and he was looking down like a punished kid.

"Will you...you...come out with me?"He told quickly.

"What?"Man!I was in shock!"What happened?Why are you asking me that?"

"It's just,I always had feelings to you,but I never could tell you that.I'm sorry for that,and if you don't like that idea,i will understand you."

I dropped my phone and fall in his arms.

"Sure,yes!"

Great!Bye bye phone!I don't need you anymore.


	7. Chapter 7-Dipper

**Upside Down!**

Chapter 7-Dipper

I have to find a way to make things go **upside down**!

"Book!Yes the book!"I told like evrika!

"What?"Wendy asked,but i didn't answer,no one should know what's in my mind,NO ONE!

Ok let's here we are

'_There are few tips to make things go __**upside down **__in Gravity the days when I was here i finded out a place in the woods called Sinked is a river with many empty just have to write the names of people that are in your problem,put that paper in one bottle and throw it into the river,to make thing with them go __**upside down**__.'_

Cool!Now I will fix Wendy-Robbie relationship!Ok let's write:Wendy,Robbie,Tumbery,Nate,Lee,Dipper,Mabel.

Ok i'll throw it tomorrow,now let's make Wendy happy.I came to the Mystery Shack Shop.

"H...h,hi Wendy."  
"Hi!"

"W,w,what's up?"  
"Nothing that I want to tell you."

"Listen,I'm very sorry,I understand that I did something very bad,and i won't do that anymore,please forgive me,i won't spoil your life anymore."

"Argh!Ok,fine ."

"Yessssssssssss!" I jumped out of Mystery Shack and saw Robbie with flowers.

'_Don't worry bro,i will fix everything for ya!'_I told in my mind!And I will!


	8. Chapter 8-Nate

**Upside Down!**

Chapter 8-Nate

Yes!Tumbery told yes!I fill like Gru from Despicable Me!Awsome filling!I should date her!That's right!All boyfriends date their girlfriends!Let'a call her!

Boob,boob,boob...Finally!

"Hello,you have called to the typographic center of G.F,Do you have any news for us?"

"No,can I talk to Tumbery?"

"Oh,sure!Tumbery!Come to the phone!"

"Yes?"

"Hi!"

"Oh,hi Nate!"

"I was thinking if you will come on a...a date today with...with me?"  
"Sure!Hah,yes!How all girlfriends go on a date with boyfriends?"

"I think so."

"Were should we go?"  
"Ah...Come to my house,then we will go somewhere,ok?"

"Ok.I...I love you."  
"I love you to."She loves me...Owwwwww!

Now let's make me look cool!


	9. Chapter 9-Robbie

**Upside Down!**

Chapter 9-Robbie

Cool!Now Wendy and I are together again and everything is right.

"Hey Rob!"Hah!I was telling you that everything is right!

"Wendy!Hi!How are you?"

"Cool,sweetheart."She told and hugged made her love me like this now,something is really strange in here.I have to ask her.

"Wendy,i'm very happy that you resided to be with me,but what happened,what brought you to this decision?"  
"It's just,i saw a dream that brought me to this decision,it showed me how much I love you,and reminded that no one else can replace you in my life."Those words came soft and gentle.I understood that she really loves now it's my turn,my turn to show her that I love her too.

"It's the same what I felt,but I felt it from all the starting .You knew it all the time right?You knew that I love ?"

"Argh!Shut up!"

"Why?"

"Because."She giggled.

"Wendy!"It was looked so exited."You can't imagine what happened yesterday!"

"What?"She asked with a smile on her face.

"Robbie,you hear too!"

"Oh man!She lets me hear for her!Thanks Goodness!"I told with a serious voice.

"Argh!Shut up!It's serious!"She kicked me in arm.  
"Ok, , I'm all attentioned."I giggled.

" Nate dated me!ME!"Mama!Really exiting!He dated her!

"Wow!So now you and Nate..."Wendy didn't continue just blinked to her B.F.F.

"Yes!And you both are back together?"  
"Eeyup!"Wendy told and hugged me.

"Really?"I asked without thinking.

"Are you kidding me?"Oh,now I'm sure that I'm a deer!

"Hah!Cool!"I told.

"Ow!How stupid are you!"


	10. Chapter 10-Tumbery(Tambry)

**Upside Down!**

Chapter 10-Tumbery

It's date time.I'm ready.

"Tumbery?Where are you going?"mom came out of her room"Are you going on a date with that Nate?"  
"No...ah...Nate is...He is 5!I am going on Nate's birthday party!"  
"No,you are lying,I heard you telphone talk Tummy!You told '_like all the girlfriends go on dates with their boyfriend?'_.And I know Nate's mom and Nate!You make me get angry!"She told with an angry always tells me that I have to go on dates,kiss guys and have boyfriend when I will get old enough, thinks that I'm a kid!Already 15 years!Kid?

"Mommy,is there only one Nate in this world?This is 5 years old Nate who has a crush on me and thinks that I'm 't it funny?"  
"Are you telling the truth?"

"Sure mom!Would your Tummy lie to you?"

"All right,go on your date!You can't lie to me,I am your mom."

"So you let me go?"  
"Go!"She giggled.

I opened the door and mom told:  
"Have a great date,but don't come late."(hahaha! Rhyme!)

"Ok,mom!Bye!"

"Bye!"

I closed the door and went out of the 's 's house isn't far from here,so I went by feet.

* * *

15 minutes later.

"Knock!Knock!"I knocked the door.

"Who is it?"sounded the wishful voice.

"Your girlfriend!"

"Oopses!"He opened the door."C'mon in!"

I came in and locked the was very nervous,because it was his first I was it was my first date too.

"So where do you want to go?"

"Uh... Where you want.I mean I don't care,it's just you and me and it's the main thing."I told with a smile.

"Wow!That's...that's adorable."He sat near me.I got closer,then he got now we were close enough for a kiss and I was going connect our lips when he shuddered:  
"Should I bring tea for you?"

"Eyu!"I kissed him without letting him get away.15 more seconds...15... we were kissing when the door opened and Nate's dad came in,and when we finished he was standing freezed like a mannequin.

"A,a,a,a..."He was in was to see his son in front of the TV with soda and chips, laying on the big sofa with many empty soda was going to yell at him,because of all that mess,but what?The living-room was clean,and the cans of soda were in the was amazed and kind of angry.

We were looking at each other for few minutes,then Nate told with a shy voice:

"Hey,pa..."

"H...h...hi..."

"Hello..."

"Hi..."

There was silence.

"So...I'm James and I am Nate's dad." he said as if it was the most honorable position in the world.  
"I know."

"And you...?"

"Ow...I'm Tumbery,Nate's...mmm...he's..."Nate took my turn:  
"Girlfriend."He told fastly.

James's mouth slowly was really surprised.

"My clumsy son has a girlfriend?!"

"Hah, clumsy son has one!"I told giggling.

"Hey you two!I am not clumsy!"  
"Nah!You are!Don't make me disgrace you in front of your g..gir...lfriend."

"Ah,I think we shall go on a date now,right Tum?"

"Yes,sure..."

We walked out with Nate's dad still staring at us with serious face.

"So,where are we going?"I asked like nothing just happened.

"Somewhere where dad won't find us."He look my hand and runned to the Central was empty,so we could do what we want,and nobody will know.

"I am sorry for my dad,he is kind of...Well he has many good sides,like...I mean he is...very...Argh!There have to be at least one good thing!"

"Hey,I like your pa!You don't have to worry."

"Owww..."

The moon was shining bright in the dark - blue sky with his little friends, stars.I was already tired,and wanted to go home.

"Nate,it's late,I want to go home."I told and turned to go home,but he stopped me;

"Weit!Don't leave me here,without good-bye kiss."He told giggling.I giggled to,runned to him and putted my lips on his,with my leg slowly coming up.

(AND EVERYBODY WHO READES THIS,I KNOW IT'S TAMBRY,I JUST WRODE IT WRONG IN THE STARTINE,THEN FINDED OUT THAT IT'S TAMBRY!I DON'T HAVE MUCH NERVES TO FIX IT ALL...SORRY.I WILL WRITE CORRECT IN OTHER CHAPTERS,DON'T WORRY! )


	11. Chapter 11-Dipper

Chapter 11-Dipper

Let's find that Upsode Diwn!No!It wasn't Upsode Diwn!It was...mmm...it was...Ah!Right!It was Upsidn Dowe!No,no!Upside Down!Sure!

"Left from the north hills,then go straight."Oh here we are!This river goes up from the ground! So strange!Oh yes!It's upside down!And here are the bottles.I just need to pull like this...aha...ready to be thrown!

"Dipper!What are you doing poophead!?"It is she is telling me poophead.

"You will see."

"No I won't!I saw it already!You left your book opened and I readed this.I know I'm very silly,but there is something wrong in this!Please Dipper,don't do this!"

"I am not gonna listen to you,Mabel!"I told and thrower the bottle.

"NO!"


End file.
